


Applied Research

by katbear



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-04
Updated: 2000-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock applies logic to learn to please his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applied Research

**Author's Note:**

> Archive: ASCEM, AO3  
> Category: PWP Response to very very old first line challenge.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: K/S  
> Feedback: Appreciated for this first PWP. This story was introduced at FRISCON 8.  
> Warnings: If m/m sex bothers you, then you shouldn't be here.  
> Spoilers: None  
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to Paramount, I'm just playing with them.

"The pitch of the human voice drops during sexual excitement and rises when begging for sex. This phenomenon has been observed ..."

"Computer, pause."

Commander Spock leaned back, elbows on the arms of his chair, and steepled his fingers as he stared thoughtfully at the computer screen. Although he had lived among humans for several years, there were still many aspects of these emotional beings which he found puzzling. His concern at the moment, however, was learning to understand one particular human, the man who had recently become his lover. Captain James T. Kirk had always been somewhat of an enigma to his first officer to begin with, but their newly acknowledged feelings added an entirely different dimension to their relationship. Spock wanted to please this man who held the key which had finally unlocked his heart, but had found that there was still a certain amount of miscommunication which occasionally led to less than desirable outcomes. In the Vulcan's mind, the logical approach to resolving this problem was to research human male sexuality and apply his findings to his new subject. Having found a promising line of information, Spock set to work.

Kirk whistled silently as he walked down the hallway in the ship's Officer's Quarters section. He had been pleasantly surprised this morning when his first officer had invited him to stop by his quarters after the evening meal since most of their recent liaisons had taken place in the Captain's rooms. Arriving at the door, he buzzed and was admitted.

"Captain, please come in and make yourself comfortable," Spock called out.

The lights were turned low and Kirk noticed a faint scent of sandalwood in the air. He sat down on the low couch and watched appreciatively as his slender first officer emerged from behind the room divider, clad in form-fitting black Tshirt and black uniform pants. Spock glided over to the small table and bent over to pour two cups of tea. Kirk was even more appreciative of this view.

Spock brought the tea over and handed one cup to his Captain before seating himself. They chatted randomly for a few minutes about the day's events as they moved closer, Kirk putting one arm on the back of the couch so he could run his fingers through the short hair on the back of the Vulcan's head. Teacups were quickly forgotten as conversation gave way to nonverbal communication, hands roaming and mouths meeting in mutual seeking. Boots and shirts were also rapidly disposed of in order to slake the thirst for skin to skin contact. It was many long minutes before the initial urgency of new passion's fire was satisfied and the flame momentarily banked.

Drawing back from a long hot kiss, Spock captured his lover's hands and held them to his heart as he observed the man's flushed face. If he also seemed to be listening a little more intently than usual, it went unnoticed by his heated partner.

"Damn, we should have done this years ago," Kirk panted, still recovering from the last kiss. Noticing that Spock was silent and had a very firm hold on his hands, he continued, "Is something wrong, Spock?"

"I love you, T'hyla."

"And I love you. But you look like you have something on your mind, my friend," Kirk replied with a half smile.

"Do you trust me, Jim?"

"Of course, with my life if need be. You already have my heart."

Spock looked into Kirk's eyes and hesitated for just a moment. "I would like to do something special to please thee tonight, if you are willing."

"Whatever you wish. I shall look forward to it," Kirk grinned, continuing with a half shake of his head and a look of mock alarm, "I think."

Spock easily pulled the shorter man up from the couch and led him to the sleeping area. He gently pushed Kirk down to lie on the bed. When he brought out a dark blue length of soft cloth, Kirk lifted an eyebrow but remained silent.

"I am going to blindfold you, but you must let me know if you experience any discomfort and wish to stop. Please keep your hands at your side."

Kirk eyed the blindfold a bit uncertainly, then grinned again and nodded. "All right, let's do it."

Having secured the blindfold, Spock finished undressing and retrieved the items he had prepared beforehand from their hiding place, placing the tray by the bed. He stood watching his beloved for a few moments as he carefully considered his next move. The longer he waited, however, the more tension he could detect, and when he first reached to gently sweep one finger across Kirk's forehead the man visibly started.

"Relax, T'Hyla, I will not harm you," Spock softly murmured.

Sitting down on the bed by his Captain's side, Spock carefully refrained from all touch except for repeatedly skimming the back of two fingers down each cheek. When he felt Kirk relax again, he lightly ran one fingertip around the edge of an ear as he began to ghost kisses across his forehead, then down each cheek, finally capturing the sweet mouth. He probed aggressively with a hot tongue for a minute, then, holding the back of Kirk's neck with one hand, he used the first of his prepared items, carefully lowering a spoonful of mint ice cream into Kirk's mouth. He then immediately sealed their mouths together again, two tongues sharing the melting richness of the cold treat in the hot mouth.

Finishing the mint-flavored kiss, Spock began to delicately lick and blow warm air into each ear in turn. He was rewarded by an inarticulate moan of indeterminate tone. Listening intently, he began to kiss the exposed neck, nipping at the base of the neck, then sucking deeply at the skin over the pulsing vein until he could hear the moaning drop in pitch. Nodding in satisfaction, Spock then began to ghost his fingertips across Kirk's ribs and belly as he started to lick swirling circles on his chest.

Spock paused for a moment to sip from a cup of near-scalding tea and pick up his next item. Leaning over the recumbent form, he simultaneously took one nipple into his hot mouth while rubbing an ice cube over the other nipple. This action drew a sharp gasp and muttered curse as Kirk's hands clenched the bedcovers. Several times Spock alternated his attentions between the two nipples, licking and sucking deeply with a hot mouth on one while applying the ice cube to the other, until both were hard and deep red-brown. His efforts were rewarded by several satisfactory moans.

Placing one hand on the chest of the now writhing form, Spock used the other to sweep soothing circles on Kirk's belly as he paused to evaluate the situation. His subject's last moan had been very deep, he was now nicely flushed with a light coat of sweat and Spock could feel the accelerated heart rate and breathing through the hand on Kirk's chest. He noted absently in passing that his own breathing and heart rate had increased while his penis had grown very hard, but he dismissed this data as irrelevant to his immediate purpose. Glancing down, he saw one of Kirk's hands creeping up toward the large bulge in his trousers and realized he needed to alter his plan slightly.

Spock quickly pounced and pinned Kirk's hands by his side, then put his head down to nuzzle at the hard mound beneath the black fabric. After teasing the fastener loose with his teeth, he released the hands in order to grasp the waistband and slowly pull the trousers and underwear down, allowing the hard cock to spring loose from its confinement. Spock finished removing the garment, then slowly massaged the legs from the toes to the upper flank, using one hand on each leg as he balanced on his knees by Kirk's side. Again using one hand to massage the now trembling belly, Spock returned to his original agenda.

Picking up a small insulated jug from the tray by the bed, Spock carefully drizzled a stream of well chilled, bright green gefla berry juice down the midpoint of Kirk's chest and belly almost to the navel. The first touch of the thick, cold substance drew a sharp hiss and another muffled expletive as Kirk's upper body jerked upward. Spock used one forearm across Kirk's upper chest to anchor himself as his hot tongue began to lap up the tart juice, it's sharpness providing a pleasant counterpoint to the salty sweat with which it mingled. Kirk's hands by now were whiteknuckled fists clenching the bedclothes and his hips had begun to arch as the so far untouched cock had turned rock hard from the extended foreplay. Spock popped a chilled green gefla berry into Kirk's navel, drawing another hiss, then carefully covered it with hot chocolate sauce from a different jug. Allowing a few moments for the contrasting sensations to register, Spock then leaned down to bite down on the cold berry, releasing cold tart juice into the hot chocolate. He swirled the mixture around in Kirk's navel for several moments before sucking it into his own mouth. Quickly straddling the midsection of the now writhing man, Spock dove for his Captain's mouth, letting the mixture of tart juice and sweet chocolate mingle with Kirk's own flavor. Spock smothered another gasp with the continued kiss as Kirk felt the hot alien cock lying on his stomach, his own cock sliding up the cleft of the tightly muscled ass atop him.

Finally releasing the kiss, Spock raised himself up on hands and knees. While still astride Kirk's body, he lightly licked salty sweat from the man's face and neck as he carefully lowered his upper body to let two sets of hard nipples brush and two cocks embrace. He continued to move just enough to cause light friction between nipples and cocks.

"Damn it, Spock ... you're killing me," Kirk panted.

Spock lifted an eyebrow but then remembered Kirk could not see it. "You appear very much alive to me."

"I want you ... to touch you ... to have you," he moaned.

Spock took pity on the writhing man and moved to his next planned activity. Moving downward to kneel between Kirk's spread legs, he lightly grasped the man's penis between two fingers, holding it upright as he let the thick, still warm chocolate sauce drip onto the head to form small streams meandering ever so slowly down the firm length. Reaching over to the tray, he put the jug down and removed a dollop of pale blue cream from an open jar. Spock delicately swirled his tongue over the sensitive head, savoring the mixed flavors of chocolate and precome, as he reached down to spread the cream on both testicles. The mint-based cream was warm from the heat of Spock's hand, but quickly turned cool as Spock abruptly took the sweet solid cock deep into his hot wet mouth. Kirk convulsed hard, only the wiry strength of Spock's hands on his hips preventing him from driving his cock deep into Spock's throat. Spock held the moaning man down with bruising force as he alternately sucked and licked the hard cock for several minutes before moving to kiss and suck the testicles, savoring the chocolate, mint and salt flavors mingling on the soft flesh which rapidly heated under his ministrations. Not wanting to let his lover climax too soon, he pulled back when he felt the testicles begin to tighten, kneeling between the spread legs again and letting one finger trace very slowly up and down the wet cock.

Kirk groaned. "Spock, please, now ... want you ... now."

Spock listened intently for a cue on how to proceed. "What do you want, T'hyla?" he asked softly.

"You ... please ... inside me," the sweating man pleaded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, oh, yes ... I need you, dammit ... now," Kirk begged frantically, his voice rising with each plea. "Please, Spock ... now ... take me now."

Spock could feel the heat of his own body rising to match the fire of his beloved; it was time to finish. He turned his shaking lover face down, then grabbed a tube of lubricant and spread a generous amount on his hand. Starting with one finger, he carefully inserted the well greased digit and began to spread the tight muscle. As the tense ring relaxed, he added a second and then a third finger until he felt the man was ready. Spock made his final preparations, kneeling on the side of the bed to generously coat his own hard cock in a special lubricant. He then urged Kirk up to his hands and knees and removed the blindfold, softly kissing each exposed eyelid.

"I want to see thee, T'Hyla," Spock murmured as he leaned down to place a warm kiss on his lover's lips. "I want to see your eyes as we make love."

Spock reclined on his back with knees raised, pulling Kirk over to straddle him, one knee on each side of his stomach. He held the tip of his cock to the small opening, the first of the double ridges pressing gently, seeking entrance. He did not want to cause undue pain so he allowed Kirk to control the pace of penetration. It took a few moments of careful maneuvering to ease the head into Kirk's tight ass, but once the double ridges were firmly in place, Kirk was so anxious he let his weight carry him down until the green cock was buried to the balls. Both men groaned in ecstasy and paused to adjust to the full penetration. Kirk's hands, free at last to do their owner's bidding, roamed through the dark hair on Spock's chest, stopping occasionally to tweak a nipple. Spock used his hands to massage his lover's cock and testicles as Kirk began to slowly lift up and slide back down on the cock which impaled him. During the first few minutes the lubricant Spock had applied turned cool and warm in turn, sending a tingling sensation through both men's cocks and balls. As the lubricant's effect faded, Kirk set up a slow steady rhythm, both men reveling in the hot tight friction for several minutes.

The urgency increased as the fire in their blood grew hotter. Spock could feel his own heat and see the smoky passion in his now incoherent lover's eyes; he knew the end was rapidly approaching for both of them. Pulling Kirk firmly down to drive the full length of the green cock into his body, Spock used his superior strength to flip them both over so Kirk was now on his back. Putting Kirk's legs over his shoulders, he lifted his lover's hips and began to repeatedly withdraw his cock and plunge forward, adjusting his angle to find the prostrate. When a grunt and screaming moan told him he had found the right spot, he began to thrust his hips in a driving rhythm as he used his fist to pump the hard red cock below him. As he felt his own testicles begin to tighten, Spock pounded hard and fast, jerking his hips to drive both men to their crescendo. Spock leaned forward to kiss his lover in a last hot searing joining as the seed began to spurt from both cocks, willingly letting himself surrender to the fire of their joined passion, flames consuming his consciousness.

Later, lying next to his sleeping mate in drowsy contentment, Spock reflected upon the evening's results. The outcome had been quite satisfactory but clearly he needed more data to ensure consistent future success. He quirked an eyebrow as he gazed at his lover through half closed eyes. Yes, this experiment would definitely need to be repeated many times.

 

finis


End file.
